Love Me, Love Me Not
by Legna the Sorcerer
Summary: When love is hard to see, and one can mistake one's outburst to mean something else, what can that mean? LirexRyan


The steady breeze felt cool against my face as I waited upon the small cliff's top, the full moon shining brightly. He told me that he would tell how he felt about me, and I had to hear. It would be better than having to wait forever in agony, agony of never knowing whether this love was one-sided, like most. As I waited, I began to go through a few moments in my head, such as the first time we met, and a few days ago. My mind was in such turmoil. . .

One day ago, two days ago, this day, or a week, I wasn't sure. I was sure, however, that my feelings may have started to become like this the day we first met him.

Our group, which consisted back then, of only me, Elesis, and Arme, was small, and we didn't get that well along, for awhile at least. Oftentimes, I was the mediator of the group, for the knight and the magician would often get into fights. That time, though, we were heading to the Elven Forest, for we had to pass through it in order to reach the Gorge of Oath, and the kingdom of Kanavan.

I could tell another argument was about to start, so I tried to divert the attention. "This forest, guys, it reminds me of my home."

"It must bring back memories, doesn't it?" Arme had asked. Indeed it did.

However, before I could respond, there was a loud howl, filled with pain and rage. Out of the bushes came a wolf. We prepared to defend, but instead of attacking, the wolf began to morph. It morphed into that of a young forest elf.

He held a large ax in his both his hands, and numerous cuts scored his body.

"A werewolf?!" Arme cried.

"No, it's a druid," I whispered. "They were often talked about as being those that protect nature, and can turn into a creature of nature itself. I had thought them to be myth, but now, seeing one with my own eyes. . ."

"Please. . . Help. . ." the young elf struggled to say. "The forest. . . Attacked. . ." Then he fainted.

"Oh, no," I said, before running over to him. It seemed he was hurt more than I could see, as there were some bruises along one arm and on his back, which also housed a large gash.

Arme was by his side immediately. "Lire, can you stay here and keep him safe, and bandage his woulds? Elesis and I will check to see what happened."

I was a bit skeptical about leaving Arme and Elesis by themselves to deal with whatever was in the forest, but I agreed. Something about this druid made me want to stay near him.

As the two left, I took out some bandages and water, to clean his wounds with. He woke up as I was cleaning the cut on his back, and he let out a loud cry.

"Sorry!" I yelped, and immediately backed away, but he said,"N-No, sorry 'bout that." He struggled to stand as I examined him a bit.

The druid had wild, orange, spiky hair, as if he had never combed it before. It stuck out in numerous places, and had some dirt in it, but that was from lying in the ground. His eyes were a piercing emerald green, and I felt as if I could just stare into them forever. I noticed that despite his age, he seemed to have quite a toned body. For some reason, I felt myself blush, but shook it away.

"What happened?" I asked, and looked down when I realized he was staring at me.

"A troll. . . It attacked out of nowhere, and took me by surprise," he answered. "I only managed to escape because I turned into a wolf and ran."

I took in a quick breath. A troll? Would Elesis and Arme defeat it?

"Um. . ." the druid said, interrupting my thoughts. "Can you. . . bandage me up? I hurt all over." He let out a nervous chuckle.

"Of course," I said. "It's what I was doing. Please, hold still." I picked up the bandages and the water, and finished cleaning the wounds before I bandaged them. As I was working, I realized he had fallen asleep on me, when he wouldn't answer me.

I felt a bit fuzzy inside, to see him sleeping. He looked so peaceful.

Later, when he woke up, as the two came back, I discovered his name was Ryan.

About a few months later, when there was a small period of peace after the defeat of Dark Anmon and his forces, I was practicing my archery skills. After all, without monsters to fight, I wouldn't be able to use my skills, and thus, I would lose my aim.

Thunk. Another arrow, dead-center. Sometimes, I wondered if I _really_ needed practice. For ten arrows in a row, I got a bulls-eye. Sighing, I readied another arrow. I had made it so that I would practice: twenty arrows in one angle, twenty at another, and twenty while upside-down. It got boring after awhile, especially since I couldn't find myself someone willing to be a moving target for me.

A bit of noise distracted me, and thinking something was in hiding, and I let the arrow go wherever. It flew into the bushes, and I heard a loud yelp. Oops.

Running over to the bushes, I asked, "Hey, are you okay?"

It was Ryan, and he rubbed the side of his face as he answered, "Yeah, I am. Nice aim, you almost got my ear!"

"I-I'm sorry!" I cried. "I-I didn't realize it was you!"

"It's alright. I hadn't meant to startle you." He smiled, and I felt as if I were a bit lighter. "I wanted to see what you were doing every day."

"Oh, just some archer practice." I glanced back over my shoulder at the target. "It. . . gets boring after awhile."

"Do you aim at just that?" Ryan asked. I nodded. "Want a moving target? I know where to find someone."

"R-Really? W-Who would be the target?" I was a bit excited. I mean, I didn't want to hurt them, but I would be careful!

"Me!" Ryan said, smiling. I must've looked shocked, as he asked, "Is that a problem?"

"N-No!" I stammered. "I mean yes! H-How could I shoot you?! W-With an arrow, I mean!" How could I aim at Ryan, of all people?! Even _if_ it was only practice? I mean, I used _actual_ arrows that had sharp points!

"Don't worry, I can defend myself if your arrow's about to hit," Ryan said, trying to reassure me. I wasn't convinced.

"But-" I began, before Ryan swung his ax at me. "Eek!" I yelped, as I jumped back. "What was that for?!"

"You can think of this as battle practice," Ryan said with a smile, and proceeded to lunge forward. Out of instinct, I leaped backwards quickly and snatched up my bow and some arrows and shot five at him at once. He dodged, but barely.

"Whoa, nice one, Lire!" Ryan said, then leaped up above me. I almost hit him! What if I. . .

Ryan almost struck me on the head with his ax.

"Agh!" I yelled. "What if you hit me?!" I glared at him.

"Relax, you know I could never harm you, Lire," he said, and winked at me. I gulped. His ax was heavy, and I knew how deadly it could be if he hit someone in the head.

"Uh, Ryan, let's not, okay?" I started backing away a bit. For some reason, I was a bit nervous at the time.

Ryan frowned. "What's wrong, Lire? You never back away from a challenge, right?"

"W-Well, the things is. . . I'm feeling. . . kinda tired," I lied.

"How 'bout I carry you to your room then?" Ryan asked.

"No!" I blurted out. That could lead to so many things. . .

Ryan must've thought I had meant something more when I declined so abruptly. He looked a bit crestfallen and said, "Oh. Okay. I'm sorry Lire." Then he turned and walked away.

I. . . I hadn't meant to sound as if I. . .

It felt as if I did something terrible. I probably did. At least, to me, it seemed terrible.

For a few days, I almost never saw Ryan. When I did, he would immediately stay away from me, as if I were a plague. It hurt me to see him act this way towards me. Why? All I had said was "no" to him when he suggested carrying me to my room. . . Was it how I had said that one word? Was it how I acted? I wasn't sure, and I wanted to apologize.

Finally, the day before the full moon, I think, I spotted Ryan. He was talking to Arme about something, I wasn't sure what.

I began to walk over, but then Ryan noticed me and tried to leave, but Arme stopped him.

"Ryan, stay for a moment longer, damn!" Arme said.

"No, sorry, I need to go somewhere," Ryan grumbled, and tried to shove Arme aside, but she said, "You aren't going anywhere until you talk to Lire!" With that, she stomped really hard on his foot and left Ryan jumping up and down in pain.

"R-Ryan, are you okay?" I asked meekly. I was nervous. Did Arme plan this on purpose?

"I'm _fine_," Ryan snapped at me. "What do you want?" Why did he have to act like this?

"Ryan. . . Please. . . Why have you been avoiding me?" I asked.

"No reason," Ryan muttered.

"Then why?! It's not like I did anything bad to you!" I cried. Why did I feel this desperate?

"I thought you don't want me around." Ryan turned his head away.

"N-No!" I cried. "I. . ."

"You. . . What?" Ryan looked at me. My heart seemed to skip a beat.

"Ryan. . . Can you. . . tell me how you really feel about me?" I whispered, and bowed my head down. If I was blushing, I didn't want Ryan to see.

"How. . . I feel about you?" Ryan asked in surprise. I nodded.

"I don't know," he answered. "I don't know."

As I tried my best not to cry, Ryan added, "Meet me at the cliff top on the night of the full moon. I'll think about it, and tell you how I truly feel." Footsteps told me he left, so I left, too, to my room, and cried.

There was a rustling behind me, and I turned, hand reaching behind me, only to find nothing but my hair. I forgot that I decided not to come armed. But, if it was Ryan, then I didn't need any weapons. Hopefully.

I was nervous as Ryan stepped into the moonlight. His hair turned a pale orange, and his eyes reflected the moon, making him look almost demonic.

"R-Ryan. . ." I took a step back, and my foot met the cliff edge. I could hear some rocks clattering down, and gulped.

"Lire, you wanted to know how I felt about you. . ." he said. I nodded.

"How to begin. . ." Ryan put a hand to his chin, and rested the elbow against his side. "When we first met. . . I felt glad, and thankful. When you yelled at me back at your archer practice, upset." I looked down as he continued. "And now? I. . ."

Looking up, I saw Ryan approach me. Grabbing my wrist, he pulled me forward, unexpectedly, and I fell against his chest, and felt a blush rise upon my cheeks. I could hear his slow, steady heartbeat, and it almost lulled me into a trance.

"Lire. . . How do _you_ feel about me?" Ryan whispered to me. H-How do I feel. . .?

"I. . ." I swallowed nervously. "But. . . I was the one who asked you first. . ."

"Well, I decided I won't answer you," Ryan said, "unless you answer me first. Not fair, I know, but. . . Oh well." Oh well? Was he implying. . .

I looked up at him, feeling a bit of anger flaring up. "I. . . Fine, if you want to hear how I feel, then I'll tell you! When I first met you, I was scared for you, despite not knowing who you were, and was so happy when you were alive! Back at the practice. . . I was nervous, and flustered, because you were there, and what you had suggested, especially. . . that last one. And then, when you chose to ignore me, I felt _heartbroken_.

"I didn't think you'd take it the wrong way. . ." I whispered, and looked back down, leaning my head and hands against his chest.

"Lire. . ." Ryan put a hand under my chin and lifted my head up so as to look at him. "You _loved_ me?"

"Love, not loved," I corrected softly.

Ryan's gazed softened as he said, "Lire, I. . . I didn't think that I was making you nervous back then. I was only teasing you, and I was only kidding when I asked if I could carry you to your room. And when you yelled at me so forcefully, I thought you were rejecting me. . . So, I got upset, and maybe mad, too. I'm sorry. I _do_ love you."

I felt so happy, I began to cry.

Ryan looked alarmed as I cried. "Don't cry! W-What did I do wrong now?" He pulled me into a tight embrace.

"N-Nothing except. . ." I sniffed. "Except tell me that you love me."

"So you're happy. . .?"

"Yes. . ."

"Good. I don't want to see you cry, Lire." Ryan pulled me away, and kissed me gently near the base of my hear. It ticked, and I squirmed a bit. I stopped though, as I was afraid of having a repeat of last time, but Ryan simply moved the kiss to my lips. This time, I didn't squirm. Not even when he pulled me close, to have a kiss under the night.


End file.
